Constant
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: Roxas is a constant in Xion's life that even the events that have occurred cannot take him away. A one-shot for RoxasxXion.


**Disclaimer: In no way do I own KH or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I just wanted to write this story little one-shot for RoxasxXion.**

**Written For: khdayskh1314 **

**Pairing: RoxasxXion (duh!) **

**Well enjoy the chapter~ srry that it took me so long to post this khdayskh1314!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Xion sighed. She was worried, worried about what you ask?<p>

Well...

Roxas was running late. He was usual the first one here out of there group of three. He'd be sitting here waiting for Axel and her. He'd send the two of them a smile saying 'Hi' and all of that usual stuff to the two of them.

Axel would slap Roxas on the back while she would just laugh. Accepting the Sea-Salt Ice Cream Roxas would always offer her. She takes it with a smile and slowly nibbles at the greenish/blue colored ice-cream.

The three Nobodies would then start talking about there missions, and what they've seen happening in the worlds they've visited lately. Axel told the two younger Nobodies about how hot the desert world Agrbah is, he'd throw his arms in the air asking the two why Xemnas made everyone in the Organization wear black. The two would giggle and say, 'I don't know'.

While Axel would scoff and say, 'of course you wouldn't you two really haven't a clue about much of anything do you?'

This earned a shocked and appalled gasp from both me and Roxas while we tried to shove Axel off the clock tower. The older red headed Nobody would laugh as he shoved the two off him without much effort.

Roxas would then go on to tell us about his mission to the town where it's Halloween all year round that the three of us so fondly called 'Halloween Town'. He went on to tell us that he defeated a really big Heartless know as the LeechGrave. A Heartless that eats other Heartless, which surprised both me and Axel when he told us that a walking and talking skeleton man made a scarecrow that, resembled him.

Axel started laughing, Roxas tried to push him off the clock tower again while she tried to hide her laughter. The two of them were such a funny pair, so then last but not least it was her turn to tell them about her mission.

She told the two of them a white lie that she'd went to Neverland and fought the Invisible's and Angel Hearts. Roxas kind of freaked out while Axel just stared at me. The truth is I was actually at Beast Castle fighting a boy with long white hair and a Keyblade.

He'd beaten her and since then she hasn't been able to use the Keyblade to collect heart for Kingdom Hearts. If Saix or Xemnas basically if any other member was to find out then she'd be disposed of. She couldn't let that happen. No...she wouldn't allow that to happen.

Slowly Xion opened her eyes. Watching the sun set on the horizon from the top of the clock tower. She'd never see Roxas or Axel again.

For she'd faded away after her fight with Roxas, after telling him everything. That she wasn't even a real person she wasn't any real persons Nobody. She was just a fake imitation of Sora who's Roxas other half.

Who was sleeping in the Mansion under the watchful eye of Namine, Riku and a man named DiZ. Right now Xion hated herself, how she's capable of that she wasn't entirely sure.

All she left behind was a seashell, which Roxas held in his grasp as she faded away. Her eyes started to burn as tears fell from her eyes.

The sound of approaching footsteps stopped her for a little while; slowly she turned around to see a familiar head of spiky blond hair. Her eyes widened as she mumbled,

"R-Roxas?"

Roxas sent Xion one of his sweet smiles as he held a bag out in front of him,

"So, will eating one of these with me cheer you up Xion?"

Xion could only stare; Roxas was standing only a few feet away from her. Soon he was sitting right next to her then the two of them were eating ice-cream.

She couldn't help but smile, even if this is all a dream she was happy that Roxas was here with her. After all, he was one of the two things that was a constant in her life.

Roxas and Sea-Salt Ice-cream.

That was something that not even her false creation could take away from her. Yeah, this was real. And even if it's not, Xion was happy to be eating one more ice-cream with Roxas.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it hate it? I'm a little bit rusty with RoxasxXion...but I hope that all of you who read this enjoyed it! I had fun trying to come up with something. :D <strong>

**Well~ leave a review to voice your thoughts! **

**I hope that you liked it khdayskh1314~ **


End file.
